Sensor devices may include sensors inside of a housing. The housing may also include user interface elements to allow for control of the sensor device. The type of sensors and user interface devices within and on a housing for a sensor device may be limited by the size of the housing. Smaller housings may include fewer or smaller sensors, and fewer or smaller user interface elements.